Stringing Along
by Tokahlia
Summary: The Beads of Subjugation have often been a pain for Inuyasha. Thanks to a serious case of thoughtlessness Sesshoumaru has this treatment forced upon him as well. When nothing goes right Kagome is forced to accompany the stoic lord for one last adventure. Drabble and Snippet chapters.
1. Wise Words

**AN** Hey there and welcome and to Stringing Along. Chapters will be of limited word count, 100-500 most likely. The rating might go up from K to T later on, with swearing and what not but for now, this will be a little bit of fluff for your enjoyment.

* * *

_As much as it pains me to admit it I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi happens to. I've merely borrowed these personas and put two and two together to get five._

Chapter 1 - Wise Words

Kagome gulped as a droplet of sweat trickled down the side of her face. In front of her stood one very unhappy, pissed-off Sesshoumaru.

'_I'm dead,'_ was her first, logical thought. Why wouldn't it be logical, considering everything?

As the demon lord walked calmly towards her, Kagome panicked. He wasn't supposed to act this way, he was supposed to explode, demand answers; anything but act like his arrogant, calculated self.

His hand twitched; her heart sped up. His eyes bled red and all Kagome's mind could do was repeat an ultimately unhelpful, useless memory.

'_Kagome, speak the word of subjugation!'_

* * *

_Word count: 100  
Prompt: Droplet  
Originally posted on April 4th 2012 at Dokuga_Contest on LS.  
_


	2. Unseen Consequences

Chapter 2 - Unseen Consequences

Kagome took a figurative step back from her current predicament and instead reflected on how it had occurred. She was newly returned from a three year absence and gods, how she had missed the feudal era. The air was so clean compared to the caustic scents that had been assaulting her. With muscles complaining from the sudden burst of exercise she pulled herself up and out. Their protests were ignored; eons had passed since she felt so at home.

Of course Inuyasha came; exactly as she remembered him. Senseless kisses and marriage proposals were what she expected; a pregnant pause and an awkward hug were what she got. Kagome had wrapped her hands around the restraining necklace that had tormented Inuyasha, pulling it up through his thick, wild mane. He didn't need it anymore.

After this she asked for a few moments alone. Inuyasha had obliged, sprinting off to tell of her arrival. A few moments were all she got. Sesshoumaru entered the clearing and everything went to the dogs.

Golden eyes had caught blue with muted curiosity before a smirk dismissed her. She had hoped, fervently prayed that he would leave it at that look; it was more than enough. Apparently not. "Alone so soon, _miko_? Inuyasha is _obviously _enthralled."

Blushing furiously she acted recklessly; Inuyasha must've rubbed off on her. She balled up the necklace, drew an arm back and pitched it at one _daiyoukai. _

Oh my, oh my, how that necklace flew! It untangled itself mid-flight, all without alerting one confident in spatial awareness. Regardless of her innocent intentions, it tumbled and twisted down. One part of the strand hit his regal head while the other flipped down over his brow.

In what a quagmire she found herself! Harsh words and rash actions never went well together.

* * *

_Word count: 300_

_Prompt: Harsh_

_Originally posted on 12/4/12 at Dokuga_Contest on LJ._


	3. Intimidation and Confrontation

Chapter 3 - Intimidation and Confrontation

One approaching_ daiyoukai_ abruptly drudged Kagome's thoughts to the present. She took a step back at his sudden proximity only for him to take two more towards her. Her vision was overwhelmed with uncomfortably close spiked armour, a boa-thingy and silver hair. Within her indignation rose; he was intruding on her personal bubble! Intimidation tactics always got on her nerves.

Her foot hit the well and Kagome found herself cornered by Sesshoumaru. Chin up, chest puffed, she glared insolently at the lord.

With a glowing, green claw he pointed to the necklace that clinked against his breastplate. "What is this?"

* * *

_Word count: 100  
Prompt: Nerve  
Originally posted on April 22nd 2012 at Dokuga_Contest on LS._


	4. Language Techniques

**AN **Thank you to all the reviews and alerts! Not sure if I managed to thank all of you lovlies out there.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Language Techniques

The query went right over Kagome's head. In fact, it was correct to say that Sesshoumaru's question whisked past her, boarded a ship and sailed to the other side of the world. He was obviously not impressed. The dog demon leaned even closer, white gold hair curtaining them and right hand digging in her shoulder.

"This one will rephrase the inquiry." His voice was but a growl; the deep vibration of it made the hackles on her neck rise in warning. "What is this," his talon clinked on one of the circular beads, though his poison did not appear to damage the _reiki _endued object. "doing on this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome winced as the prickling of Sesshoumaru's claw further tightened. She could tell that it was drawing minuscule amounts of blood but her mind went blank on what to say. Beg for her life? Plead for clemency? All suggestions her mind gave seemed humbling and sure of her imminent death, two things that made her mouth go sour.

So, she tried the third, silent option, explain. "They're… the Beads of… Subjugation and…" Bashing her head against a wall would be preferable to the subtle scepticism on Sesshoumaru's features. Rhetorical question. Right.

* * *

_Word count: 200  
Prompt: Distance - For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts # 36 over on Dokuga_


	5. Ochitsuke

**AN **Fast update is fast. Why? Because after going through a little muse withdrawl said controller of my writing abilities randomly decided that yeah, I should write five chapters in one night, staying up to 2 am to do so. Now that I have some buffer chapters I feel a whole lot more comfy posting these babies up. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Ochitsuke

Peripheral vision revealed the blood stain slowly spreading as claws leading to a striped appendage stabbed deeper through her clothes. Kagome's gaze, however, remained focused on Sesshoumaru's. The dog demon was not a happy camper. Kagome struggled schlepping her right hand up without touching his chest before she placed her own petite appendage on top of his, a warning clear in her eyes.

"Just… calm down," she suggested, the command coming out a little forcefully. A ding echoed and before she or the mighty_ daiyoukai_ had a chance to speak the violet and ivory beads glimmered, sending Sesshoumaru down to brace himself with one knee.

If the luxury had been available Kagome would've been impressed by this show of strength. Every time she had given the command to Inuyasha he'd face-planted without a fault; though he was struggling Sesshoumaru did not collapse. However, she couldn't indulge in feeling awed, her stomach was sinking in despair and her blood was roaring. Swarms of swirls and stars told her that she was close to fainting. Kagome couldn't swoon however, as close to a very angry demon as she was. Eyes flashing red and claws and fangs elongating kind of killed that idea.

* * *

_Word Count: 200_  
_Prompt: Star - For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts # 26 over on Dokuga_


	6. The End?

Chapter 5 - The End?

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome blurted out, hands outstretching towards the lord before she quickly pulled them back when he snarled at her, genuflected as he remained. Golden eyes narrowed as a feminine lip trembled. She didn't want him to be mad at her, not if she wanted to marry Inuyasha sometime in the near future. So, the _miko_ held her hands close to her chest, watching as Sesshoumaru pulled back his rage and hid it behind his usual, icy mask.

Kagome swore that an hour must have passed before the beads finally stopped glowing. She saw his fists unclench, saw his chest expand as he took a deep breath, then paused before the imposing figure's head rose calmly, his eyes golden and his usual, nonchalant expression fixed onto his face.

But, even as his mouth opened to speak, Kagome interrupted him. "This is my fault, let me help you!" She rushed towards him, knees shaking all the while and hands cold and clammy. Something in his gaze bade her to stop before she touched him, however. There was questioning, uncertainty. Most of all, what shone through was distrust and anger. A whole lot of anger.

Kagome smiled, nervously, shakily. "The subduer is the only one who can remove the beads," she pointed out, praying to all the gods that she knew to help her get out of this alive. She could see him mulling over his options. His eyebrow twitched and the muscle of his jaw tightened and relaxed.

The lord's eyes reluctantly fixed onto hers. "If you must," was all he said in a deep, well-enunciated rumble. Her hands reached out to him with renewed purpose as he grudgingly looked away. Kagome slowly brought her hand to the necklace, digits skimming the rounded objects before she tightened her grip.

* * *

_Word count: 300_  
_Prompt: Mask - For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #9 over on Dokuga_


	7. What Kagome is in

Chapter 7 - What Kagome is in

She tried ignoring how silky Sesshoumaru's hair was against her hand, how it almost paled in comparison to what had to be a pelt made of velvet that hung from his right shoulder. Jerk, conditioner hadn't even been invented yet! Kagome pushed aside the frivolous thoughts of her own hair's grisly future in a world without such commodities when the dog demon growled in warning and impatience.

Yes, that was right. The tooth beads of the necklace dug into her palm, a painful reminder of what she supposed to be doing. With a quick, yet careful tug she lifted the necklace up…

Only for an accursed ding to echo around them.

Kagome paled. This had to be a joke, a nightmare. It hadn't been five minutes since she had released Inuyasha! Now it felt as if an invisible anchor weighed down the beaded strand in between her hands, keeping it around the_ daiyoukai's _head.

She pulled and struggled fruitlessly but the necklace did. Not. Budge. Sesshoumaru escaped her notice for a moment; she stayed fixated on the task of freeing the necklace from the demon. But, no matter what she tried, it stayed put.

"Girl." The word made her freeze.

* * *

_Word count: 200_  
_Prompt: Trouble - For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts # 32 over on Dokuga_

**AN** I thought the best way to answer all the wonderful reviews I got despairing over the 'completion' of this fic was to simply post the next chapter. Question marks are important.


	8. Inquisition

Chapter 8 -Inquisition

"Girl." Kagome was powerless to do anything but look down at the demon that kneeled before her. "If your meddling is unbeneficial please remove your hands from this Sesshoumaru."

"I'm sorry!" Kagome gushed, dropping the Subjugation Beads, drawing her arms back to her chin and gnawing on her lip in one fluid, seamless motion. This wasn't supposed to be happening! She had been perfectly able to remove the necklace from Inuyasha, why not now with his brother?

With startlingly fast demonic speed Sesshoumaru was in front of her again. "You will tell this one all you know about this necklace."

* * *

___Word count: 100  
Prompt: N/A  
_


	9. We're off to see the wizard

Chapter 9 - We're off to see the wizard...

"I can't," Kagome helpfully bleated, feeling very small in front of the lanky _daiyoukai._

"You can't," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice drawling with mock confusion. Once again he stepped forward, making the uncharacteristically meek Kagome snap.

She poked him in the chest,_ hard_. "Listen Sesshoumaru, if you enter my personal bubble one more time I'll make sure you 'relax' so well that your neck snaps, got it?" She glared at him with all her worth. He stared down at her with arrogant amusement clear on his face. Oh, she knew there would be hell to pay for so much as daring to threaten him, but could not find it within herself to care. If she was going to go down she was going down as a thunderclap and torrential rain, not some wimpy spring shower.

To see if her extortion had worked Kagome took a full step back, this time angling her retreat so she wasn't flush against the well again. Either Sesshoumaru was humouring her or he had taken her words to heart (the former was much more likely), the dog demon made no motion to move.

"What I mean is that I didn't create the beads," Kagome elaborated, resisting the urge to twiddle her thumbs in circles. Self-conscious hand movements would not look very impressive after her little verbal threat. "Kikyo's dead now, for real."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Bored, Kagome listened to the nature around her, appreciating the songs of the birds and the murmuring of the trees while Sesshoumaru internalized the complicated situation in his head. It was getting late; the sun was beginning its decent to the west. Kagome wondered what time it was and at once regretted not wearing a watch that morning.

"There is one who might know." Sesshoumaru hypothesised aloud. "The old_ miko_."

"Kaede-baachan?"

* * *

_Word count: 300_  
_Prompt: Storm from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts # 18 over on Dokuga._

**AN** If you get the awesome reference you are awesome. If not, look up ghost chips on yt.


	10. Tying up Loose Ends

Chapter 10 - Tying Up Loose Ends

"If anyone would know it would be Kaede," Kagome agreed, surprised to see Sesshoumaru already meandering to the village.

As she started to jog after him her wounded shoulder protested, stopping her in her tracks. She removed her pink cardigan, already becoming a bloody sponge, revealing her left shoulder with five new punctures. Though she loathed ruining her remaining futuristic clothing the fact was that she was bleeding rather profusely and did not want to faint before she reached the village. Already her blood began to trickle hastily to her elbow, previously staunched by her poor cardigan's sleeve. She wrapped the covering around her shoulder, tying it loosely so she didn't cut off the blood supply to the rest of her arm before taking off after a certain silver haired lord.

He was waiting for her, already at the outskirts of the forest. His eyes looked over her lazily, from her burgundy T-shirt and heaving chest to her muddy sneakers.

"Do not make me wait again," he ordered, continuing on at his easy-going, but fast pace. All Kagome could do was let out an exasperated sigh. He had a head start yet she was the one who deserved a handicap.

* * *

_Word Count:- 200_  
_Prompt: Cheat from Riku Ryuu's Random prompts #7 over on Dokuga_


	11. Onesided Conversation

Chapter 11 - One-sided Conversation

Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru as they travelled through the village, the increasingly familiar weight of insecurity and anxiousness threatening to slow her down to a snail's pace. Sesshoumaru made that impossible. "If you do not continue moving at a reasonable pace, wench, I shall be forced to drag you." Her ultimatum dealt out she carefully judged the two options and decided that walking faster was probably the easier option.

However, there was something that bothered her. She raced up to stand in front of him, hands on hips. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not Kikyo, not _miko _and most certainly_ not_ wench." Some men whom they passed looked at her in wonder, telling off the powerful dog demon like he was a naughty child.

Sesshoumaru, in return, blinked at her, 'hn'ed, then changed his course only slightly, walking past her like she was but a mere tree in his path. Kagome huffed and followed after him, a stone of dread settling in her stomach as she caught sight of the elderly _miko's_hut just around the corner.

Sesshoumaru fearlessly strode forward while Kagome felt her feet encased in sudden iron shoes. Annoyed at her slow pace he roughly grabbed her by the arm, (her uninjured one, thankfully), and hauled her up the last few steps until they got to the doo-erm... mat. Her heart beat seemed to slow down then speed up when Sesshoumaru opened the entryway, the former from dismay and the latter from nervousness.

They all sat around the blazing hearth, the fire casting its warm glow onto them. Inuyasha looked almost alien without his beads, Miroku and Sango both looked older while Kaede seemed to be ageless. Rin wore a new kimono and looked much taller; the same could be said for Shippo.

"Hi guys, I'm back."

* * *

_Word Count: 300_  
_Prompt: Fire, for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #27 over on Dokuga._


	12. Catalyst

Chapter 12 - Catalyst

A chorus of 'Kagome!'s went up into the air and the young woman suddenly found herself swamped by her friends, only for a dog demon to cough and drudge her from her happiness with his simple presence.

"Sesshoumaru what're you doing here? And why's Kagome hurt?" Inuyasha sniffed at Kagome's makeshift bandage, growling at the lord who stood behind her. Kagome was about to explain when Kaede got to her feet and approached Sesshoumaru, not fussed that he was almost twice her size. Her single eye took him in from top to bottom before the _miko _turned to Kagome, hand resting thoughtfully on her chin.

"So, ye have subdued Sesshoumaru, ne?"

* * *

**AN **Oooooh, would you look at that. I've uploaded a cover for SA~ And yes, I did draw it. :B

_Word count: 111_  
_Prompt: Eye - Written for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts over on Dokuga_


	13. The Problem Posed

Chapter 13 - The Problem Posed.

The hut went as noiseless as a standoff in an old American Western. Then Miroku and Sango commenced blabbering questions non-stop, Inuyasha spluttered and began screaming while Rin and Shippo whispered like conspirators to themselves in the corner. Kagome stood speechless, Sesshoumaru seemed shocked by the sudden noise level and Kaede stood calm in the eye of the typhoon she had created.

"Guys..." Kagome began, voice weak and wavery. No one seemed to notice her though. Miroku and Sango stopped questioning and, mimicking Shippo and Rin, started to talk to themselves about motives and the possible word.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru's voice, though as quiet as hers got the immediate result, everyone stopped at his command. Vaguely Kagome could feel his _youki _pushing down on them, coercing them to obey. Arrogant jerk.

"I didn-" Kagome coughed, clearing the croak in her throat before beginning again. "I didn't subdue Sesshoumaru on purpose."

"How did they get-"

Sesshoumaru cut off Sango's question, pointing calmly to the beads that hung from his neck. "She threw these onto this one's person." Everyone was silent yet again. Until Shippo began chuckling, making Kagome blush furiously.

"Hey, I didn't mean for them to go over his head!"

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms into his voluptuous, red sleeves, haughtily looking away. "So? Remove them like you did for me, duh."

Kagome mumbled something under her breath; even Inuyasha had trouble hearing it. Kaede, having deteriorating hearing asked for Kagome to speak louder. Inuyasha released a small sigh of relief; it wouldn't be a good look having one with canine ears asking her to repeat.

"I said I tried, it didn't work." Kagome twiddled her thumbs for a moment, before hastily shoving them to her sides and forcing herself to stand straight. "That's why we came to ask you, Kaede-baachan."

* * *

_Word Count: 300_  
_Prompt: Frog from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #38 over on Dokuga_


	14. The Dilemma

Chapter 14 - The Dilemma

"Ask me what, child?"

"What you know of the subjugation beads…?" Kagome crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping for at least a small dashing of luck to shine her way.

Kaede paused and thought for a while before she answered. "Ane-sama made them."

"Yes I know Kikyo made them but-"

"Besides the utmost basics I remember nothing." Kaede smiled softly. "I was ten summers old when she died."

Feeling slightly guilty Kagome pushed on. "Do you know why I can't remove them?"

Kaede sat down and reflected, making the entire room sit with batted breaths. Her mouth slowly opened.

* * *

_Word Count: 100_  
_Prompt: Luck for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #20 over on Dokuga_

**AN **Updates might get a little sketchy in the next few weeks/days. I'm getting braces, whoopie. Also those cliff hangers, gotta love 'em.


	15. Observations in Silence

Chapter 15 - Observations in Silence

… Then she closed her mouth, brows furrowing slightly in concentration. The hut went quiet again as they waited for the elderly woman to make up her mind, Kagome studied her friends anew in concentration.

Sango and Miroku stood together in near the same clothing. Sango looked a little more tired, with slight dark circles under her eyes but her smile was the same. The corners of her eyes were creased slightly from smiles and, if Kagome wasn't mistaken, she had a new cut on her left cheek. Miroku was closer to Sango than Kagome had ever seen him, in fact, his weathered hand rested leisurely on Sango's hip. That was enough for her to gape at.

Though curious about her old friend's new type of relationship Kagome decided to push back her questions and congratulations to focus on the fox kit she had called her son. He sat now dressed in a new, jade green _happi _coat and _hakama_ that seemed to be a tad too big for him, deep blue _asanoha _pattern on the _happi_ giving an overall turquoise effect. His orange hair was pulled back and neatly combed, his tail was deeper in orange and sleeker and his eyes were a little smaller in his face. It made her heart break to see him grown up in such a short amount of time. She should have been here, to see him age and to cuddle him and to keep him the cute little thing he had been instead of the boy who was now the same height as a slightly taller Rin.

Yes, Sesshoumaru's young ward stared up at her lord in fascination; that much hadn't changed. Her hairstyle also remained constant but instead of her 'usual' drab she now wore an expensive looking, light purple _furosode. Tabi _socks and sandals now replaced bare feet and her skin seemed a little healthier, cheeks a little brighter. Not to say Kagome thought that before she looked sickly. It was probably the lighting. And the shoes. Fear of cold feet was something that seemed to be inherited by daughters from mothers.

For some, inexplicable reason Kagome found her gaze to skim over Inuyasha, like he was something she'd rather ignore. It made her heart hammer heavily against her ribcage to see him. Because of the usual nerves and jitters or because of some other reason, Kagome did not know. All she absorbed was a sulking mouth, pale, golden eyes and dog ears amidst a sea of coarse, white hair.

Now that she stopped to observe the elderly woman Kagome could detect slight differences. Her hair was paler, and her face had gained a few more wrinkles. The _miko_'s hands looked to be thicker, was she suffering from arthritis? Kaede had never though for so long on a subject before, was her mind deteriorating? Kagome's heart panged in fear at the thought.

The sands of time seemed to have affected them all.

Except perhaps, for one, precise, white-clad, stoic, _inu-youkai._

* * *

_Word Count – 500  
Prompt: Sand for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #8_


	16. Sputtering Gears

Chapter 16 - Sputtering Gears

"I do not." Kaede abruptly boomed.

The time traveller took a step backwards as her mind slowly clucked and clogged its way to a conclusion.

The Beads of Subjugation dangled around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Kaede's knowledge of said necklace was limited.

Her understanding wasn't enough so she knew why Kagome couldn't take them off.

Light-headedness overcame her; like she was staring off the edge of a cliff, down, down onto the breakers bashing against rocks. Suddenly the floor didn't feel very solid and a horrible sense of vertigo made her sway until she leaned heavily against the wall of the hut.

* * *

_Word Count – 100_  
_Promp: Cliff for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #30 over on dokuga._


	17. Lag

Chapter 17 - Lag

Sesshoumaru stepped forward to take charge and for once Kagome was grateful. Her head was throbbing from the headache she just knew was coming and she was too depressed and stressed to even formulate what she would say. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru ask Kaede something, watched him crack his knuckles, all without hearing what he said.

Approximately ten seconds later her ears caught up with her eyes.

"What happens," his voice simply oozed confidence, "if she dies?"

Kagome saw the way his eyes flashed over to her slumping figure; saw the slight sadistic gleam that shone there.

And so, she reacted.

"Woah there, let's calm down," A ding and an exhalation of air as the dog-demon was back on his knees. "for a second."

* * *

_Word count: 123 _

_Prompt: NA_


	18. Threats Galore

Chapter 18 - Threats Galore

Kagome had beaten the threats forthcoming from Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha; probably involving Hiraikotsu for Sango, sealing for Miroku and Tessaiga for Inuyasha. Jaws now dropped as they saw Sesshoumaru kneeling, restrained. Kagome straightened herself straight and prepared to chastise him for even suggesting such a thing until Kaede overtook her.

"Ane-sama once told me that she'd placed a curse on the necklace." Kaede raised a hand and rested it on her chin, though not stroking it like an invisible goatee. "If the one wearing the Subjugation Beads had something to do with their subduer's death they too would die."

* * *

Word count: 100

Prompt: N/A.


	19. Grudgingly Accepting Lessons

Chapter 19 - Grudgingly Accepting Lessons

"Really?" Kagome asked, unaware of this setting on something she had used for such a time. "That's a nice touch, isn't it?" Kagome commented, mind easily distracted from the task at hand like a jellyfish floating along the currents of the ocean. She had to shake herself from her ADD-like episode when she felt, rather than saw, the subjugation spell wear off Sesshoumaru.

Said _daiyoukai _got to his feet, glaring at Inuyasha as he brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder. Inuyasha wasn't helping his cause, he grinned outright with a triumphant tilt to his chin. The time travelling _miko_ could just sense the tension in the air about to snap. All it would take would be one comment from Inuyasha and then, boom. Something had to be done, and that something happened to be Kaede.

"My only hypothesis for why you cannot remove the beads would be another safety feature," Kaede reasoned, sitting down by the fire to stir it up.

"Explain," Sesshoumaru demanded. Kagome watched him carefully, the word '_ochitsuke_' on the tip of her tongue. However he made no move to do his usual trick of holding people by their necks.

Good. He was learning.

* * *

_Word Count: 200_  
_Prompt: Jellyfish for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #45 over on Dokuga._


	20. An Explanation

Chapter 20 – An Explanation

"Well," Kaede said, "when Kagome subdued Inuyasha much of her reiki was being sealed by Magatsuhi. Compared to you, Sesshoumaru-sama, she subdued the weaker _hanyou_, Inuyasha."

Lulled by Kaede's soft tone most of those inside the hut moved to sit again, all except Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked insulted for a moment and, Kagome could tell, almost opened his big mouth when Kagome shot him a 'sit boy' look. His ears quickly plastered themselves to his head; that look still had the same effect on him.

"Kikyo-ane-sama made the necklace for the subjugation of Inuyasha, thus they were always intended to seal someone of Inuyasha's power. Now that both the subduer's power and the subduee's power have risen…" Kaede paused, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she stirred the embers of the fire absently. "My only guess is that the power of the necklace itself has also risen and, in an effort to subdue the stronger _youkai_, has prevented itself from being taken off entirely. Because Kagome is stronger as a _miko_ it is able to do this."

Kagome felt a spark of insight. "So you're saying that because we're both stronger the necklace wants to make sure its bond is permanent?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Word Count: 200  
Prompt: N/A_

**AN  
**First of all, thankyouthankyouthankyou to all you beautiful and gorgeous reviewers and readers out there. Even if I somehow missed to thank you personally know that I love you all! And since I realised I have 14 chapters ready in advance I'm going to do a week of daily updates, or the equivalent number. Enjoy!


	21. A Lead

Chapter 21 – A Lead

The hut became quiet again, the crackling of the fire the only thing keeping the noiselessness from becoming silence. Kagome could feel the growingly accustomed weight of depression settle on her shoulders. Two minutes back in the Feudal Era and she had already caused a catastrophe. She was either getting better or worse, depending on your view on the matter.

"Chiasa-ane-san." The strange and almost random outburst from Kaede had all turning their heads.

"Erm… Pardon me Kaede-sama, but who?"

"She was a priestess who travelled from the north. I'd almost forgotten about her." Kaede looked up towards the ceiling, a slight look of nostalgia flickering across her features. "She stayed in our village for a month or so. While she was here she tutored Kikyo-ane-sama in many things." Kaede looked over to Kagome. "Ye'll be wanting to find her."

"Why?"

"Well, she taught Kikyo-ane-sama how to make the beads."

* * *

_Word Count: 150_  
_Prompt: N/A_


	22. A Spark of Hope

Chapter 22 - A Spark of Hope

"But… but I thought Kikyo made them?"

Kaede nodded. "She did, but Chiasa-ane-san was the one who showed her how to make them."

Kagome was flabbergasted. "Why didn't you say this before?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm down.

"I'd forgotten. It was an awfully long time ago and she only stayed with us for a little while." Kaede shrugged, leaning back from her constant fussing about the hearth. "I only just remembered that she had beads like those Sesshoumaru-sama now wears in her sachel."

"Then there is a chance," Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

* * *

_Word Count: 100_  
_Prompt: N/A_


	23. An Inquisition

Chapter 23 - An Inquisition

"Tell this one, old woman, did this priestess give any known whereabouts?"

"No, just that she was from the northern regions."

"What did she look like?" For Kagome's part, she was in shock. Sesshoumaru was asking questions, quite a few for someone of his nature.

"She had an upturned nose and eyes that seemed completely closed. She was the same height as Sango and her hair was straight." This conversation between the _daiyoukai _and _miko _seemed almost natural, further stunning the onlookers into silence.

Kagome wondered whether they had talked while she had been gone. Well, it could be a valid assumption. It appeared Rin lived here, judging by the extra futon in the corner and the extra chest next to said bed. The young priestess was too shy to ask either party and was again saddened that she had missed so much.

"Hn." Before Kagome knew what to think of the non-committal sound that came from the lord a clawed hand was around her bicep and pulling her to the exit of the hut.

* * *

_Word Count: 175_  
_Prompt: N/A_


	24. Tug o War

Chapter 24 - Tug-o-War

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" Kagome protested as she was pulled along by Sesshoumaru. "Let me go!" Her protests were in vain. Sesshoumaru unceremoniously hauled her onward without breaking a sweat. A mat whacked in her face and a shiver from the cold later, Kagome found herself out in the dark of night, the demon dragging her forward relentlessly.

And then another hand grasped her other bicep. This time she winced as the strong hand wound around her injured arm. The lord of the west's progress was halted by his half-brother.

"Kagome's not leaving with you, especially not alone!" Oh dear.

* * *

_Word Count: 100 _  
_Prompt: N/A_


	25. Dogs Over a Bone

Update 1/2

* * *

Chapter 25 - Dogs Over a Bone

"If this curse is to break she must accompany this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's fingers tightened around Kagome's arm, his elongated nails thankfully not wounding her arm, though his grip was still strong.

"Keh, how do you know that?" Inuyasha's grip wasn't too harsh, though strong it was more about the fact that his hand just happened to be where she had earlier been wounded by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru deadpanned, "Priestesses are not usually eager to release demons of their seals."

"He has a point Inuyasha," Kagome said, wincing as Inuyasha ever so faintly squeezed her.

"I still don't trust you with her."

* * *

_Word Count: 100_  
_Prompt: Nail for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompt #42_

**AN **Ah ha, guess who forgot to update yesterday. ^^"


	26. Sibling Rivalries

Update 2/2

* * *

Chapter 26 - Sibling Rivalries

And so a compromise was made.

Kagome was to stay a night in Edo to tend to her wounds and to find appropriate clothing to wear._ Miko_ garb would make travel easier, helping to prevent the leering of strange men. She was to travel with Sesshoumaru; she was key in finding how to remove the beads. But Inuyasha was adamant. Miroku and Sango were tied down in Edo, taking care of their children that Kagome had thoroughly squealed and fussed over. Kaede was the town's single _miko_. Shippo was to return to studying magic at the fox demon academy, Rin was staying in the village. There was only one option.

Which, in turn, lead to her current position, merely a day after she had returned to the _sengoku jidai_.

"Oi, what was that look supposed to say?" Kagome walked behind the two brothers, eye threatening to spasm from annoyance at their way of showing brotherly 'love'.

"How can a look say anything," Sesshoumaru said. It should have been rhetorical question, but the infliction of Sesshoumaru's voice left nothing _to_ question.

"You know what I mean, bastard." Kagome closed her eyes, hands folded sternly across her chest. She wasn't going to explode. She wasn't going to-

"So the one born out of wedlock verbalises."

"That sounds an awful lot like a dead man's last words," Inuyasha barked. The sliding sound of wood on a sword of bone.

"You two stop it!" Kagome shouted, icy blue eyes snapping open, and just in time. The brother's swords of choice were half unsheathed. She had halted them, but they still stared at one another crossly.

"No more fighting. Or else." Her words promised relentless 'relaxing' for Sesshoumaru and refusal of any ramen she might or might not have stored for Inuyasha.

They reluctantly complied.

* * *

_Word Count: 300_  
_Prompt: Key for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #25_


	27. A Trip

Chapter 27 - A Trip

Kagome angrily crossed her arms over her chest as she pushed between the two brothers, deciding that if they were going to bicker then she wouldn't be caught behind them. She'd simply walk ahead and leave them to fight their own battles_. 'Does stubbornness run in their family?'_

More focused on her thoughts than her surroundings Kagome didn't see the rock sticking up from the path. The tip of her shoe caught on the seemingly innocent object and then her body was tipping headfirst and the dark dirt was rushing towards her. Her bow rattled against the quiver. Shoots of grass poked from the trampled earth. She could hear herself release a yelp but all Kagome could focus on was the ground, coming closer and closer and she was hopeless and then-

Sturdy hands kept her mere centimetres from the ground. Kagome released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as those same hands heaved her back so she was upright. Once she felt steady on her feet she turned to face her rescuer.

* * *

_Word Count: 175_  
_Prompt: N/A_

**AN **School's back on and totally sucked the life right out of me. I promise to try and update at least once every three days but hopefully I'll update once every other day. ^^ And what is this? A Dokuga Nomination for Best Serial? This has definitely made my week, thank you to who ever nominated me and thanks to all of you beautiful followers and reviewers and favouriters! Now it is time for WMG, have fun~


	28. Saviour Revealed

Chapter 28 - Saviour Revealed

The gruff looking _hanyou_ crossed his arms and looked away, though his ears still remained tilted in her direction. "You're such a klutz," Inuyasha said, just before Kagome hugged him, though he couldn't return it thanks to his arms' positioning.

She pulled back from the embrace to look at her saviour as she said, "Thanks for saving me, that would've hurt."

"Keh." Kagome saw the dusting of blush on his cheeks. "Wasn't much trouble."

Sesshoumaru rudely pushed past them. "We are losing daylight." Kagome and Inuyasha both stared after the lord as he sauntered away.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked, somewhat peeved. So, his endless bickering with Inuyasha wasn't going to waste time but her thanking Inuyasha from face planting was?

"Icicle lord's the same as always; a jerk who can't stand for the slightest display of weakness." Inuyasha grumbled, as he turned away from Kagome to follow his elder sibling.

Kagome wondered how frozen he must really be, to treat the act of expressing gratitude to someone was something to be looked down upon. But then again, he was the perfect Sesshoumaru. He needed no help, despised those who did and killed those who offered aid to him.

* * *

_Word Count: 200 _

_Prompt: N/A_


	29. Sunset

Chapter 29 - Sunset

The campfire's light was a warm yellow as it flickered in the middle of the trio. It was just past sunset and at Kagome's insistence they had made camp for the night. After her almost fall Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been almost unbearably tense in their silence. Kagome was exhausted mentally and physically, sore and fed up with their behaviour. Now she was tired and the fire wasn't that warm and she suddenly missed the option of having a warm shower when Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her inner complaints.

"_Miko_, you need sustenance." As if on cue her stomach grumbled.

* * *

_Word Count: 100_  
_Prompt: Sunset for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #6_

**AN **Hey guys, guess who was overwhelmed with school! It was Toka, in case you didn't get that. Anyway, I'm back now and here to stay, I promise. ;) To make up for my grave transgressions I'll do an update for the next three days then go back to once every two days, k? _  
_


	30. Mixed Signals

Chapter 30 - Mixed Signals

"Yeah, I guess I do," Kagome smiled, already reaching for her satchel of rations. Dried meat was better than nothing, she reasoned.

"Do not waste supplies while in an area of such plenty," Sesshoumaru said, voice tight with… frustration? Kagome was about to protest; she had no idea how to hunt or how to gather food, what else was she supposed to eat, when the dog demon barged in again. "This Sesshoumaru will find some prey." His tone was slow and plodding, like he was explaining what he was doing to a child. He got to his feet and was about to leave when Inuyasha suddenly entered the conversation.

"Keh, _I'll _go get us something t'eat." With a flurry of red fabric the half-demon was gone, leaving Kagome alone with one lord of the western lands.

_"I still don't trust you with her." _Did he not realise how hypocritical he was being?

_'I choose you 'Gome. But I'm just going to go and randomly visit my undead-ex at times, 'k?' _Kagome sighed. _'Typical.'_

Inuyasha was a master of giving mixed signals. His words never seemed to match up with his actions and it was making Kagome heartsick all over again.

* * *

_Word Count: 200 _  
_Prompt: N/A_

**AN **Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers and faves/follows etc. Didn't get a chance to reply to you so a quick thank you here. ^^


	31. Darn Tree Trunks

Chapter 31 - Darn Tree Trunks

If anything was uncomfortable about her current position Kagome would have to say it was the angle of the tree trunk she was leaning again. Yep, it most definitely was the tree's steep gradient. It was most definitely _not_ that tangible wariness which hung between herself and Sesshoumaru; wasn't their shared unease of their combined solitude.

No, it was the stupid tree trunk.

Kagome yawned as she shimmied closer to the fire, yet when her mouth closed she couldn't help but flick her eyes to Sesshoumaru's relaxed form.

Wait, perhaps 'relaxed' wasn't the correct word. Sure his back was supported by a tree, but nothing about his body language suggested tranquillity.

* * *

Word Count: 111  
Prompt: Tree for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #21

**AN **So that concludes the triple threat of updates. Again, thank you all for your support, sorry I didn't get to thank all of you individually. I pinky swear to update once every two days from now on, k?


	32. Contradictions

Chapter 32 - Contradictions

The _daiyoukai's _face was as stoic as ever but that hardly hid his agitation. The knuckles of his clenched hands were white against his pale skin. Kagome was sure that to be anatomically correct his shoulders should be lower but they were hunched right up to his neck. His eyes were a sliver of gold and with her meagre powers Kagome could feel his edgy, pulsating aura. Then Kagome realised that those golden slivers were directed at her. She'd been caught staring.

"What is it, _miko_?"

"N-Nothing," she stammered, turning to look into the fire. "Actually, I have a question."

* * *

_Word Count: 100 _  
_Prompt: N/A_


	33. No Straight Response

Chapter 33 - No Straight Response

Before he had any chance to make a sardonic comment about her contradiction Kagome cut him off. "When you asked if the beads could be taken off when I died… it got me thinking." Kagome looked away from the orange hues of the flames towards Sesshoumaru. He lowered his head minutely, the barest semblance of a nod. "If the curse wasn't in place and if me d-dying was a way to remove the necklace, I'd p-probably let you kill me."

That had Sesshoumaru's attention. He straightened himself, head tilting forward in curiosity. "Hn?"

"Well… after you'd kill me you could just revive me with Tenseiga," Kagome explained, nervously clutching the edges of her scarlet _hakama._

Sesshoumaru, exasperatingly, did not reply.

Kagome's heart thundered heavily. "You _would_ have revived me, right?"

A flicker of amusement lit up Sesshoumaru's eyes. "It is more interesting if I do not answer, is it not?"

* * *

_Word Count: 150_  
_ Prompt: N/A_

**AN **Okay, to make it easier on everyone I'm now going to update every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday NZ time. I'm so bad at figuring out which day is the second day. Thank you again for the lovely reviews and the follows/favourites!


	34. A Bit of a Rant

Update 1/3

Chapter 34 - A Bit of a Rant

Kagome's chest swelled with indignation. That… jerk! That insufferable, conceited, egotistical, agonising jerk! There were not enough words under the sun to showcase Kagome's feelings at that approximate moment. But she could try to at least wipe that smug grin off his stupid face. She was about to begin her onslaught with a good chain of 'calm down's when Inuyasha appeared, a dead and skinned rabbit in his claws.

"I got us a rabbit to eat." The half-demon grinned triumphantly. Kagome fought to contain her anger, both at Sesshoumaru for his jerk-ness and at Inuyasha for just… not being around when he said he wanted to be. Instead she inhaled, then exhaled, before smiling at Inuyasha.

"It looks good. Would you splint it over the fire so we can eat it?" He happily complied. When his back was turned Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare. The dog smirked in response.

Jerk!

* * *

_Word Count: 150_  
_Prompt: N/A_


	35. A Most Vexing Routine

Update 2/3

Chapter 35 - A Most Vexing Routine

It was the third day of her journey and Kagome was already beginning to detect a pattern.

They would get up in the morning and break camp. If there was no food left over from last night's dinner Inuyasha would hunt. After the camp was broken the brothers would be content for a few, blissful hours. Kagome would daydream of her perfect life after this little side trip while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru thought about whatever they thought about. Food? Fighting?

When the sun began to climb higher into the sky the tempers would start flaring. Everyone always seemed hot and bothered from the warm summer weather, probably accentuated by the layers of clothing. Eventually Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would say something that annoyed the other and Kagome was given a little break to catch her breath at the side of the road as they battled. The _miko _was still conflicted about this part of the routine. She wasn't sure whether she preferred the rest or whether she would prefer not wasting valuable time.

Once the brothers called a truce the band would continue walking, but the tension was always different after their fights. The two brothers would be at one another's throats; Inuyasha just itching for a chance to draw out Tensaiga, Sesshoumaru offending his brother with his usual taunts. This would leave Kagome with a headache until just before sunset whereupon they'd set camp, bicker, eat, argue, bathe if there was a stream in the area, quarrel and then sleep.

* * *

_Word Count: 250_  
_ Prompt: N/A_


	36. Rising Tempers

Update 3/3

Chapter 36 - Rising Tempers

By the fourth night, the endearing properties of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's arguments had worn off. It was hard to think of their little fights as 'cute' when they continuously hurt one another and left Kagome to clean up the mess.

By the fifth, Kagome convinced herself that their sibling rivalry would be gone soon. There was no way that they would be able to be hurt and annoyed by the same prompts over and over again, surely?

By the sixth night Kagome was ready to kill someone; to at least cover two siblings' eyes and mouths in duct tape and to never, never, never remove it to make them shut up.

And on the seventh night Kagome took her fate into her own hands.

She decided to do this a week after leaving simply because she had been pushed into it. Two days ago the dog demons' bickerings had surpassed what she had thought had been universally recognised as 'be quiet' times.

At breakfast they were taking too much time. During those few hours after the first meal of the day which Kagome had naively believed to be peaceful, Sesshoumaru was leading them in the wrong direction. At lunch time swords were unsheathed and a battle broke out; Kagome had long since given up on stopping them. After midday they argued over their fight, who was fighting dirty, who was leaving his left side open. Setting up camp took too much time and dinner was never ready quickly enough. Even when Kagome was trying to sleep they kept it up; trying to find insults as to the others' reasons for staying on guard.

It was driving Kagome insane and she knew there was only one solution. The priestess towered over the slumbering form of Inuyasha. It had to be done.

* * *

_Word Count: 300 _  
_Prompt: Duck Tape for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts #10_

__**AN **Sorry for the sporadicness doods. I have my mock exams coming up and the revision is killing my abiity to actually update properly. T...T so here's Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's updates all in one major update! Yay! Also because of this I've been practically unable to reply to reviews/favs and follows even though I really really want to. OTL you guys are awesome, especially you awesome reviewers.


End file.
